xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Shenron
Ultimate Shenron1 is a character in the Dragon Ball franchise. He makes his debut in "A Devastating Wish", the first episode of Dragon Ball GT. Appearance While Shenron and Porunga are both shown to be comparable in size to a large skyscraper, Ultimate Shenron is shown to be larger than both of these eternal dragons combined. While coiling, Shenron has been shown as being roughly the size of Kami's Lookout. Ultimate Shenron on the other hand is so large that his head alone is roughly the size of the lookout. Also, while Shenron has his "whiskers" on the upper part of his mouth, Ultimate Shenron has them on the lower part of its mouth. Interestingly enough, he lacks the red eyes that the other eternal dragons have, and instead has yellow or blue-green ones. Ultimate Shenron's eyes are blue in the opening for Dragon Ball GT, the episode "The Game After Life", and the Hero Mode of Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. Biography Ultimate Shenron is the third out of five eternal dragons introduced in Dragon Ball. Like Shenron and Porunga, he can only be summoned by using a particular collection of Dragon Balls, the Black Star Dragon Balls in this case. Like the original incarnation of Shenron, Ultimate Shenron is only capable of granting a single wish. However, his capabilities greatly outclass those of the other eternal dragons. For instance, death wishes do not exceed Ultimate Shenron's power. After a wish has been granted by the dragon, the Black Star Dragon Balls are catapulted throughout the galaxy rather than their respective planet, and a one-year countdown is issued for the host planet's destruction, which can only be undone if the Dragon Balls are returned to that planet within this time. In Dragon Ball GT, Ultimate Shenron is used to cause Goku's body to physically regress to childhood, in a wish accidentally made by Emperor Pilaf(though Pilaf was originally going to wish to take over the world). Baby Saga He is later summoned by Baby, and instructed to restore Planet Vegeta (which Baby renamed to New Planet Plant) and relocate it to Earth's solar system.2 Due to Baby using the Dragon Balls to make the wish, the one-year countdown from Pilaf's wish did not stop. After Piccolo sacrificed his own life by remaining behind on the dying Earth, the Black Star Dragon Balls turned to stone permanently and Ultimate Shenron was never shown again. Video game appearances Ultimate Shenron appears in the story mode of Dragon Ball GT: Transformation, and can be summoned in''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' and Dragon Ball Heroes. The wishes he can grant in Budokai Tenkaichi 3''are: Chi-Chi as a playable character, 50,000 zeni, Penguin Village as a Battle Stage, and King Castle as a Battle Stage. In the Hero Mode of ''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, Omega Shenronmakes the wish to Ultimate Shenron to make Earth a living Hell. Once the Hero finds Ultimate Shenron on Kami's Lookout, the eternal dragon has been controlled by Omega Shenron's negative energy and attacks theUltimate Tenkaichi hero while the hero was trying to make a wish. However, while being controlled by the negative energy, Ultimate Shenron begs the Hero to bring him back to normal and to stop his controlled attacks. Once defeated, the Hero asks for Ultimate Shenron to restore Earth as to how it was before Omega Shenron made his wish. However, Ultimate Shenron explains that he cannot grant this wish due to the negative energy being much stronger than the Dragon's creator, Kami. Ultimate Shenron instead grants the Hero's new wish to bring back all those who were killed by the chaos Omega Shenron created. Even though Ultimate Shenron is the eternal Dragon for the Black Star Dragon Balls, their effect of causing the planet they were used on to self-destruct after one year is absent in Ultimate Tenkaichi. Power According to Super Baby Vegeta 2, Ultimate Shenron's power exceeds his own (with Super Baby Vegeta 2 being superior to the likes of Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Majuub).3 In the "Hero Mode" of Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, despite having been weakened by Piccolo and after being corrupted by negative energy, Ultimate Shenron possesses power above even Omega Shenron. Techniques * Flight – The ability to fly. * Bite – One of his attacks in Ultimate Tenkaichi. * Mouth Energy Wave – One of his attacks in Ultimate Tenkaichi. * Dragon Thunderclap – One of his attacks in Ultimate Tenkaichi. He performs it like Rage Shenron. * Wish Granting – The ability to grant a single wish to whomever finds the Black Star Dragon Balls and summons him. ** Resurrection – Ultimate Shenron can grant wishes to bring people back to life. He does so at the conclusion of the Hero Mode in Ultimate Tenkaichi, when the hero asks him to bring all those killed back to life. Voice * Japanese dub: Kenji Utsumi * FUNimation dub: Christopher Sabat * Blue Water dub: Dave Pettitt * Brazilian Portuguese dub: Renato Master Trivia * He seems smaller in Ultimate Tenkaichi than in other appearances. * He is the only Shenron to have granted a wish made by another Shenron.1 Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Deities Category:Immortal Category:Super Centenarians Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Category:Dragons Category:Reality Warpers Category:Namekian Category:Space Adaption Category:Apport Category:Age Manipulation Category:Lightning Style Category:Tail Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Portal Opening Category:Energy Projection Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Necromancy Category:GT Universe Category:Electrokinesis Category:Spiritual Aura